This invention generally relates to carriers for handling integrated circuit components. More particularly, this invention relates to integrated circuit component handling devices having retaining surfaces that cooperate with angular component support surfaces.
A variety of integrated circuit component carrier trays have been proposed. Some, because of certain advantages over others, have become more widely used. More recent advances in such tray designs are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,486, issued Aug. 11, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,293, issued Sep. 28, 1999. Each of these patents propose design elements that are intended to enhance the ability to carry the integrated circuit components within the trays and avoid contact between conductive connector members on the integrated circuit components and the tray supporting surfaces.
One challenge facing designers of such trays is to maintain a compact tray design, fit within industry standards on tray dimensions and to adequately support the integrated circuit components. Typical circuit components have a generally flat body portion with a number of conductive connecting members extending from one side of the body portion. The conductive connecting members typically are solder balls.
It is important during shipment or storage of such components to avoid contact with the conductive connector members to maintain the integrity of the component.
One shortcoming of current designs is that they do not adequately ensure that the circuit components will not shift during handling in a manner that allows the conductive members to contact the tray surfaces. Another shortcoming of current designs is that they do not accommodate as many integrated circuit components as desired within a given amount of space. Greater packaging density (i.e., more circuit components per unit volume) is desired.
This invention addresses the needs not satisfied by prior designs in providing a carrier for handling integrated circuit components that more effectively secures the components in a desired position throughout handling.
In general terms, this invention is a carrier for handling integrated circuit components including support surfaces and cooperating retaining surfaces that maintain a component in a desired position throughout handling.
One example carrier designed according to this invention includes at least one pocket having a generally planar base surface. A plurality of support surfaces extend away from the base surface at a first, oblique angle relative to the base surface. The support surfaces are arranged on the base surface such that the integrated circuit component is supported by the support surfaces. The integrated circuit component is spaced from (i.e., above) the base surface when properly received against the support surfaces. A retainer surface extends from each of at least some of the support surfaces at a second angle relative to the base surface. The retainer surfaces are operative to prevent the component from moving relative to the support surfaces more than an acceptable amount. The retainer surfaces, therefore, operate to keep the component from shifting out of a desired position within an acceptable range throughout handling of the carrier.
In one example, a guide surface is adjacent the retainer surfaces on an opposite side from the support surfaces. The guide surface is positioned at a third, oblique angle relative to the base surface. In one example, the guide surface and the support surfaces are at approximately the same angle.
In one example, the support surfaces are positioned between about 15xc2x0 and 45xc2x0 relative to the base surface while the retainer surfaces are positioned between about 90xc2x0 and 75xc2x0 relative to the base surface.
In another example, the retainer surfaces are an interruption on the support surfaces with at least a portion of the retainer surfaces being at a different angle relative to the base surface compared to the angle at which the support surfaces are positioned.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.